ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Girl in the Looking Glass
Testimonials * Solo as 37/18 Dnc/mnk .Just used normal attacks with impact knuckles.I am sure you could do as you get cure2 with Dancer.Paralyze can be a pain but i just ignored it.Used 2 hr right away to have free heals and build my own tp.Use a debuff so you are able to use flourish for the provoke to keep hate in case of sleep.The skeleton casts stone2/Aero2 and of course blood sabre are the stuff that take away your hp the most. *Solo'd as a WHM41/BLM20, basically spam buffs and heals and let your adventuring fellow do most of the damage. didnt need to use any defensive spells, my fellow used Provoke and kept aggro with it. nearly ran out of MP, could solo at a lower level if you dont mind using melon juices or ethers. Gazer was easy to zone, just sneak/invis past him if he's right at the bottom of the stairs, he wont aggro unless he's really close to the spot. *Soloable as a MNK41/WAR20 with proper gear with plenty of HP remaining. To get rid of the gazer, aggro it and zone out. Then go back and click on the ???. Make sure the gazer further down is far away. Defeating the NM shouldn't take too long, especially with 2 hour ability. *This was soloed, as a 30BLU/NIN Galka with 30HP remaining. *This was soloed as a 34BST/WHM Hume very easily once the gazer moved further down. Summoned beast was Mayfly. Mostly just cast cure on NPC. *This was soloed by 48BLU/NIN Bludgeon > Jet Stream > Bludgeon, Dead. *Soloed as BLU31/NIN Hume with 93% HP and 67% MP remaining. *Soloed as a Hume 45PLD/22WAR in full Eisen with Centurion Sword and Kite Shield easily in about 30 seconds. Keep hate off the NPC and remember Flash and Holy Circle. Using Cures to Damage Namorodo proved to be useless (Cure III only causing about 40 damage). *This was soloed, as a Tarutaru 44SMN/22WHM very easily using only Carbuncle. Went into fight with Blink, Protect, Aquavail and Shell already on. Only cast "Poison Nails" once on Namorodo, and "Cure III" once on NPC. Gazer was not around to interfere. *This was soloed as a Hume WHM40/BLM20. Keep the NM Silenced as much as possible and don't waste MP on Banish. Melee while debuffing and curing. *Soloable as 34WHM/SMN, if you bring a few MP restoratives (I used a Yagudo Drink and a Hi-Ether). As above, keep NM silenced and focus on keeping NPC alive, but a few shots of Banish II worked wonders for me. *soloed as a DRK51/WAR25 Hume Female. Spells used: Absorb STR,Absorb VIT,AbsorbAGI,Arcane circle, stun. (stats: Str 58+16 dex50+12 vit 49+1 AGI 46+5 INT38+2 MND 36-6 CHR 37+2) Actions: walked in, stunned Gazer, Killed gazer, healed for mp. Spawned Mr.Bones, casted said spells and abilitys, Absorbed STR once more, Vorpal scythe: 395 game over. If your not gunna solo this, its easy to do so, but if you do not, bring a drk. *Soloed this as a Tarutaru BST41/WHM20. Managed to charm the Gazer (was an Even Match, and mischarmed once, but responded to Tame) and it hit reliably on the Namorodo NM from 110-140 damage. Only damage taken was from Ice Spikes. *Soloed by a 42RDM/BLM Taru. Was pretty easy fight i just buffed up before i touched the ??? and made sure to keep hate off my npc. Ended the fight with full hp and over 50% mp not even having to use convert.--Elpolloloco 04:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by a 38MNK/WAR Hume. Dodge + Focus + Hundred Fists, over 50% HP left. *Soloed by a 39DRG/SAM Hume without any complications. Only used 1x Jump and 1x Highjump and 1x Double Thrust. Biggest problem was to get the Gazer spawn at the right place (the corner). NPC lost around 25% HP, I lost only ~200 HP. *Soloed by a 36RDM/16WHM Mithra. Quite easy fight, cast Paralyze on the Gazer, zoned out. Went back in to click the ???. Used one cure2 the entire fight, never got below 50% HP. NPC was down to about 20% HP by the end. Kept Namorod enfeebled and had no problems. (Didn't realize I could cure the NPC!) The gazer repopped by the time I was done, just ran past him and zoned out. *Soloed by a 31WHM/15BLM Tarutaru. I buffed up and everything before the fight to find out I didn't need any of it, I was never his target. The only good piece of gear I had was a Maul +1, and I just kept my NPC cured. Cast Banish II once. * Soloable by PLD35/WAR17 slow, but easy battle. Also tried and tested zoning the gazer, and worked successfully *Went 75SAM/THF and noticed that the Gazer aggro'd my NPC !! So its a good idea to clear the gazer before doing the fight. *36BLU/DNC soloed it, very easy fight. Bludgeon did over 200 dmg. * Soloed by 38WHM/19BLU (taru). Opened the fight with a Yagudo Drink and Tavnazian Taco and used basic WHM enfeebles and Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Regen, Cocoon. Meleed and Bludgeoned for damage until Namorodo was at low HP, then hit him with two Banish IIs for about 100. I tried to zone the Gazer, but the respawn timer is extremely short. My NPC died on my first try because the Gazer respawned, I got lucky the second time and it respawned farther from the fight. A macro to cure your fellow is helpful. *40BLU/20NIN. Azure Lore + Sheep Song Gazer. Lasted battle with Namorodo and long enough to escape. Bludgeon for 230, Jet Stream for 425, Head Butt for 142. 100% HP and 80% MP. Simple, but fun and interesting fight with the Gazer so close :P *Soloed as 40DNC/20NIN, with melee food. Used Drain Samba II, Quick and Box step, and Reverse Flourish for TP to keep NPC alive. Used shadows whenever grabbed hate. Took two tries, first time NPC died due to paralyze and being unable to cure. Second time was cake. *Soloed as 34WHM/NIN, with double maul, Rolanberry Pie and refresh from fields of valor, it was pretty easy just casting banish II as soon as i could, just regen is enough for tanking, only when the NM casted -ga or lvl2 spells i had to cure my fellow but noot big deal, slow will land easly with enfeebling capped. Soloed 41 Taru Blu Bludgeon, Jet Stream Bludgeon...oh its dead lol. *Very Easily Duo'd by 62Drg and 41Rdm. I checked the ??? thing spawned 5 minutes later he was dead. Buffed with StoneSkin, Phalanx, and Refresh. Very easy. Kresaera January 25th, 2010 Went there Sam75/nin37 used tachi:Gekko killed it was a lil overkill easily soloed by a 42 PLD/WAR (mithra) had a friend kill the Gazer then pulled hate off of NPC fellow. Only holy circle and sentinel needed. *Won the fight as BST 41/WHM 20. I charmed an even match Gazer went back to the spawn mark, spawned the Namorodo, had my charmed Gazer take the hate off of my Adventuring fellow. Was rather smooth minus the fact my silence did not stick to the Namorodo, but still ended up winning in a short period of time.